


Sexual Fantasies

by theloveeyouleftbehind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveeyouleftbehind/pseuds/theloveeyouleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds Dean masturbating to a sexual fantasy about him he decides to show Dean what he fantasizes  about in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Fantasies

Dean walked out of the shower, his body dripping wet and shiny from the hot water. As steam poured into the motel room he sat down on the bed. His hair dripped onto his forehead and back but he didn’t bother to wipe it away. Sam had gone out to look for info on a case at the library, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts, and the only thoughts he had were about what he wanted to do to his blue-eyed angel.  
Dean laid back on the bed and let the towel fall off his body and without a second thought he began stroking himself. His cock pulsed at the touch as thoughts of what he wished to do to Cas flowed through his mind.  
“Oh Cas” Dean moaned, stroking himself harder, knowing he was about to come.  
“Yes Dean- Oh my”  
Dean sat up quickly, his eyes bulging at the sight of Cas standing in front of him with a shocked expression. He put the towel over him again, his cock still hard.  
“Cas, I swear I can explain” Dean began to say but Cas held his hand up to stop him.  
“Dean I realize what you were doing. You were calling out for help” Cas said simply. Dean shook his head slowly.  
“Uh no Cas” Cas looked at him, confused.  
“Then what were you doing?” He asked Dean. Dean coughed awkwardly, never thinking he would be in the position where he would have to tell Cas he was having hot thoughts about him.  
“Uh well I was um, having a sexual…fantasy about…us” Cas studied Dean curiously, almost as If he didn’t understand, but as he took a step forward, causing their noses to almost touch, Dean knew he was very wrong.  
“Cas” Dean said nervously, not sure where this was going. Cas looked into his eyes, not looking away for a second as he reached out and un-did the towel, letting it fall from Dean’s hips and onto the floor. He reached out and took Dean’s length in his hands and began stroking it like Dean had done to himself.  
“Oh Cas” Dean moaned, his fantasy coming true. Cas leaned in closer so that his lips were by Dean’s ear.  
“I like to think sometimes of what it would be like if for once I took control over you” He whispered into Dean’s ear, causing him to shiver at the sound of his gravelly voice. Cas pushed Dean down on to the bed and crawled on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him hard as if he was made to kiss Dean, and for a moment Dean knew he was. Dean moaned into his mouth as Cas grinded against him. Dean began to tug at Cas’ pants as the need to touch him became intolerable.  
“Off” Dean said against his lips. Cas nodded quickly and shuffled out of his pants and removed his boxers too, his now naked body moving against Dean’s. Dean went to go touch Castiel’s cock but he stopped him.  
“No. No time. Want…to fuck you …now” Cas moaned as Dean began to kiss his jaw and neck. Dean nodded as Cas propped dean’s legs up onto his shoulders, letting his entrance open. Cas stuck his fingers into Dean’s mouth and looked into his eyes, the domination radiating from Cas only making Dean harder.  
“Lick” Cas stated and Dean did. He wrapped his tongue around his fingers coating them in his saliva before Cas pulled them back out and quickly shoved one into Dean’s hole.  
“uhhh” Dean moaned at the feeling as Cas hit his sweet spot for a second. When he was comfortable Cas stuff another in and moved them around, making sure Dean was ready.  
“Cas. Now.” Dean told him, trying to get Cas to move his fingers. Cas nodded and removed himself before placed his length at the opening, looking at Dean’s face before he slid himself in. The look of pleasure and pain on Dean’s face making him almost come at once.  
Cas began to thrust into Dean, their bodies slightly sticking due to the hot motel room. They moaned each other’s names and held on to each other as if they were high schooled having sex for the first time. Cas grabbed onto Dean’s dick and began to stroke along with his thrusts, making Dean cry it in pleasure as he came along his chest. Cas quickly matched his orgasm with his own as he came inside Dean, kissing his lips as he rode out his orgasm.  
As Cas slid out of Dean and laid next to him He looked into the green eyes staring back at him in amusement.  
“I think I love you” Dean whispered, his hands on Cas’ chest. Cas smiled lightly.  
“I think I love you too”


End file.
